1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trash and lawn bag holders and more particularly pertains to a new yard debris collecting system for providing a chute for facilitating the insertion of lawn debris into a collection bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trash and lawn bag holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, trash and lawn bag holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,666; U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,041; U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,292; U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,103; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 42,974; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 399,103.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new yard debris collecting system. The inventive device includes a pivoted frame, a chute couplable to the frame, a collection bag couplable to the frame such that the chute extends into and opens into the open bag. In an embodiment, a packing tool is provided for compacting debris within the collection bag.
In these respects, the yard debris collecting system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a chute for facilitating the insertion of lawn debris into a collection bag.